A Gift of a Badge
by dogtrainer89
Summary: Years older Ash decides to open his own Battle Facility. Christmas is coming a the largest Christmas Party is to be held by Ash. Everyone is invited included all of Ash's friends. But one friend will be getting more then a small gift from Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**A Gift of a Badge**

**Chapter 1- An idea**

**Two year ago**

Ash Ketchum now at the age of 23 looks over his hometown of Pallet town from under a tree on top on a hill deep in thought while looking at the sun set. His beloved first Pokémon Pikachu is sitting next to him. Looking at Ash you can tell it has been a long time since the beginning of his journey. He looked the same but there were some differences. He was tall around 5' 9" and he was muscular from the years of travel and in training with his Pokémon. Today the young man was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on the front and dark blue jeans with black snickers. He was not wearing a cap today so you could see his untamed raven black hair granted it is shorter then was he was younger.

He had been home for a month now and he was not sure what to do next. He was thinking about all his friends and the adventures that he had been on over the years. He had done so much during his journey and been everywhere on this planet. He could not think of where to go next. That's when he got an idea and he thought to run the plan by his pal. "Hey Pikachu?" Said Ash. Pikachu looks up "Pika chu Pikapi? (What's up Ash?) "Well I was thinking we have traveled everywhere on this planet and have had many adventures including saving the world numerous times right?" Pikachu nods well saying "Pi ka"(Correct). Ash continues "Remember when Scott the owner of the Battle Frontier said if I ever wanted a battle facility of my own just to ask and he will make it happen." Pikachu nods thinking he knows where this is going. "Well," Ash continues "what do you say about setting down and starting a battle facility for our own?" Pikachu looks at Ash pretending to think then smiles at Ash and says "Pikapi pi cu pika kapi." (Ash, that's a great idea.) Ash smiles, "Pikachu, I'm glad you agree." Ash then looks at his watch and got up "Well, Pikachu let's get going it's almost time for dinner and we promised The Professor and Mom we would be at the lab. Plus I want to tell them the new plan." Some the two got up and headed to Professor Oak's Lab.

That night at Professor Oak's lab, the Professor, Tracy, Mrs. Ketchum, Ash and Pikachu were sitting around the table eating dinner. "So Ash any idea what your next journey is going to take you?" asked the Professor. Ash looked at Pikachu and the yellow mouse nodded. "Well I was actually going to tell you guys my plans tonight." Mrs. Ketchum just smiled and thought to herself _here we go again he is going to some unknown place and be gone for months again._ Tracy made a guess "So Ash you going to travel and try to bet one of the leagues again." Professor Oak asked "or are you going just travel a region." Mrs. Ketchum said "knowing my Ash he is probably going to do both." Ash just smiles and looks at Pikachu and starts laughing. "Well, tell us Ash my boy what's the plan and what is so funny?" Ash stops laughing and continues "Well the truth is you all are wrong. Pikachu and I have decided we are going to call Scott the owner of the Battle Frontier and ask about setting up an eighth battle facility." Everyone sat in silence while Ash's explanation came full circle. Mrs. Ketchum was to speak "Ash that makes me so happy but where are you going to build this facility." "I'm planning to build here in Pallet Town I think Pallet Town would be the perfect place plus with Professor Oak's Lab trainer's coming around we could do a lot with the town." Tracy spoke next, "Ash it's a great idea and I will help in any way I can." "Ash, the same goes for me" said Professor Oak "since you began on your journey Pallet Town has gotten a lot of attention and it's time the Town of Pallet starts to grow so I think it's a wonderful idea." Ash smiles and looks at his mother. "Well mom what do you think?" Mrs. Ketchum smiles and looks at her son "I think it will be nice to have a home once again and I am so proud of you and all you do and you'll make a powerful frontier brain." "Thanks mom." Ash says and smiles. Professor Oak and Ash both get up "Well I think it is time to celebrate I'll on get the cake Delia baked." Said the Professor "That sounds good Professor" Said Ash "I think we will go call Scott and ask him to come so we can start planning." "Sounds good Ash," Tracy spoke next "While you guys do that Mrs. Ketchum and I will clean up the dishes." "Ok come on Pikachu let's go call Scott." With that Ash and Pikachu went to call Scott to start planning their future and the future of Pallet Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm Dogtrainer89,

This is the first thing I've tried writing a fanfic so please bear with me because I am not writing. I have been a fan of Pokémon for a long time and wanted to try this story Thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this story. Please review. Thanks

**Chapter 2**

**Completion **

**Two Year Later (Two Months before Christmas)**

It had been two years since the night Ash told his friends and family the plans he had. Ash looked the same but things had changed for Pallet Town. The day after Ash called Scott he came to Pallet Town and plans got under way. Now it was two years later the things have changed. One of the first changes was the building of the Pokémon center. But that was small compared to the other build. Not too far from Oak Laboratory and the Ketchum residence was three large building in the front was Ash's new Battle Facility The Battle Library behind it was a beautiful three story house which is where Ash lived and where traveling trainer stayed and a house where each of Ash's Pokémon lived.

Once again Ash is looking over the town from his favorite spot when he sees Scott coming his way. Getting up with Pikachu on his shoulder he walks over to the man wearing his Hawaiian shirt. "Ash everything has come together quiet well I would say." Says Scott "I have to agree with you, Scott things are going ahead of schedule right." said Ash "Well not exactly." answered Scott. Looking worried Ash continued. "Scott, what is wrong?" Then the older man starts laughing "I'm pulling your leg Ash. Nothing is wrong I came up here to tell you everything is finished." Ash looked surprised "But we were not going to finish until next year." "I know let say it's an early present from me and you're family, Pokémon and friends. So let's stop standing around on go check out your new home." Said a smiling Scott. Ash smiles in relief "Lead the way my good man."

When Ash and Scott made it to Ash's new facility the site was amazing. On the property was three of the largest building for Pallet Town. The first building in the front was the newly build Battle Library. The newest battle facility was a huge two story building. On the outside was four columns and the building was brick with two large doors. The inside in the center was the battle arena was the official battles were held with a high roof. Where the second floor would be there was a platform around the walls and on the walls where shelves full of books about Pokémon and anything about Pokémon from battling to breeding. The platform also had a door which leads to Ash's office. Ash's office was simple the back wall had windows that looked over the other two building. In front of the window was Ash's desk and beside that was a small bed for Pikachu. On the wall to the right of the desk was all of Ash's badges and awards from when we travel and on the other wall were photos of all of Ash's friends and family as while as his Pokémon. Back in on the battle field were three figures. In his youth Ash would have been suspicious of the three former Team Rocket members Jessie, James, and Meowth being around but now things were different.

When Ash and Scott walked in the three looked up from their work. "Hey, Boss what's up?" asked Jessie. "First of all Jess please don't call me boss I prefer Ash. Second Scott just told me that everything for the Battle Library is finished." said Ash. "That's great" said James and Meowth at the same time. Scott then a little surprised about the Rocket members being there asked "Ash, Why is Team Rocket here? I thought they were always after Pikachu? "Ash starts to smile and starts the explanation. "Well it all started not long after we started construction here in Pallet town. One day Team Rocket can up to me and asked what was going on with all the construction when I was going on a new journey. That's when I told them my plan and after listening they told me that their run with Team Rocket was over and that they were tired of stealing Pokémon. So offered them a job working for me at the facility and found a place for them to live in town." After listening to the story Scott looked over at the three. James was the one to speak first "We were lucky Ash is so generous he is also helping us train our Pokémon as well." Scott nods and smile knowing Ash did the right thing in hiring the three he then turns to Ash. "Well the Battle Library looks great. So please show me the other buildings."

Next Ash leads Scott to a large building. This building is where all of Ash's Pokémon lived with the exception of Pikachu. The building had two doors one where a door should be but big for a large Pokémon to go through and a second door up higher for his bird Pokémon. Each of Ash's Pokémon had their own room which was decorated to each Pokémon's personality. There was also a play room, pool, training area, feeding station, and other things for the Pokémon to do when not training or in a battle. When they walked in all of Ash's Pokémon greeted them Pikachu ran over to the greet all his friends which include all the Pokémon Ash had caught which included Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glaile, Staraptor, Torerra, Infernape, Buizel, Gible, Primeape, Charizard, Squirtle, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, Gliscor, Larvitar, and Riolu. Some of Ash's Pokémon that he let go had returned while Ash was working in Pallet Town. About a year after things started in Pallet Town Ash was walking down the street when he was knocked down to the ground. When he looked down two Pokémon were hugging him a Larvitar and a Riolu. Ash recognized the two in second he had met both during his journey. Using Aura the Riolu explained how they both wanted to be Ash's Pokémon so Ash took them in. Scott was impressed with how healthy the Pokémon looked and how strong they all had gotten which he told Ash. "Thanks Scott it's nice to be able to have my Pokémon live here and Professor Oak and Tracy both helped to build the Pokémon house to be perfect for the Pokémon." "I agree" said Scott. "Well let's go see the last building" said Scott. "Yes that would be my house."

After a short walk Scott and Ash made it to Ash's house. Ash's house was a beautiful three story house with a large front porch. On the inside the first floor had a living room, kitchen, dining room, an office for Ash to work in and a game and relaxation room, Ash's bedroom and a small room for Pikachu. On the second floor there were five rooms each had their own bathroom. The third floor had four rooms each with a bathroom and a laundry room. Ash's house had room for trainers to stay if the Pokémon center was full or if they passed though and became friends with Ash. After the tour of the house Ash and Scott sat in the Living room having a cup of tea. Scott looked at Ash and spoke "Ash, I have to say this place looks great and I can't wait for you to open the Battle Library. When are you planning to open?" "Well, I plan on opening at the beginning of the year but there is something I would like to do before and I was wondering if you could help me with something." asked a smiling Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Invitations to a Party**

**Two Day later**

After talking to Scott Ash was in his office working on something when the former Rocket trio walked into the office. Pikachu looked up from his bed that was next to the desk. Ash looked up when they walked "Hey, Boss," said Jessie. Ash just raises one eye brow. Speaking fast James corrected her "She means Ash." "Yes right Ash you got a package form Scott." continued Jessie. "Thanks you guys it's all the names and address for every gym leader and important person in the Pokémon world." Looking surprised Meowth was the one to ask the question that was on all their minds "Why do you need the names and addresses of all those people?" "Well Meowth, take a look at this" said Ash smiling and handing a paper to the three. The three looked at the paper and saw:

You are invited to a

Christmas Party and Open House of the newly build

Battle Library

Pallet Town, Kanto

Christmas Eve

Please join us and check it out before the Battle Library opens

From Scott the Battle Frontier Owner and Ash Ketchum the Battle Library Brain

After reading the letter the three looked up at Ash. "We plan on having all the gym leaders, Elite Four, Frontier Brain, and Professor, any other person that is important in the world of Pokémon and some of my closest friends for this party." "This is going to be a large party." Said James "I know and it's only one of the parties I'm having you this is the formal party plus I'm having a special gathering with all my close friends at my house afterwards which will continue into Christmas day. Continued Ash Will you three help me get everything ready for the party?" "Of course we would love to help" Said Jessie with the other two nodding in agreement.

"Great so this is what I have planed." Ash smiled as the three got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A Gym Leader's Excitement **

**One week later**

Sitting next to a large pool is a beautiful young woman. She is wearing a blue bathing suit that had bubbles on it she had orange hair which was tied in a simple ponytail. She was watching a group of water Pokémon swimming in the same pool. Who was this young woman? Her name is Misty and she is the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. It may have looked like she was watching her beloved water Pokémon but her mind was really elsewhere. She was thinking about the time in her life when she was traveling. She was thinking of the friends that she had made and the Pokémon she had met. Also on she mind was her traveling companions Brock and Ash. Thinking of Ash made Misty smile but sad as well. She loved working in the gym and working with water Pokémon but she missed the young man. She had heard everything he had done over the years and was very proud of him. You see after following Ash for a few years the young girl fell in love with him.

Well Misty was sitting by the pool remembering her pass her sister Daisy walked into the gym. She was carrying the mail with her. Daisy had decided to stay with Misty and learn how to be a gym leader. Misty had been training Daisy and her Pokémon and both were getting stronger. As Daisy talked in she smiled at Misty she didn't ask her what she was thinking for she know that it had to be able Ash. Daisy walked over to Misty and sat down. Misty looks up "Was there anything in the mail?" "It looks like just bills, a few official letters, some fan mail. Oh, what's this? It's from Pallet Town." continued Daisy holding up a thick envelope. "Pallet Town! Misty yelled Here let me see it?" Daisy handed her the envelope.

Misty opened the envelope and three things were in the envelope. Misty looked at the first paper on smiled while reading it to Daisy. "It's an invitation to a Christmas Party at the Battle Library on Christmas Eve." "What the Battle Library?" asked Daisy. "It's the battle facility Ash build in Pallet Town. It looks like they are having an open house at the same time." "That's cool will you go to it?" asked Daisy Looking sad Misty looked down "I don't know what about the gym? What if a challenger comes?" "Well what do the other papers say?" "This is a letter from the main office telling all the gym leaders, elite members, and other Pokémon professional that so everyone came go to the party all gyms are closed so no one will get challengers." That's great" said Daisy "What else is there?" Misty looked at the last paper and a smile spread across her face. "It's a second invitation to a party at Ash's house which will continue to Christmas Day. He is inviting all his old traveling friends to stay at the house as well."

After Misty finished reading the letters she looked at Daisy. Daisy was smiling "Well it looks like you will be able to go to the party." Misty stood up smiling "Yep it looks like you're right." She then called over her Pokemon Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Politoed, Corsola, Gyarados, Caserin ( the luvdisc), Azurill, Dewgong, Togetic, Vaporeon who was named Crystal. Misty watched her Pokemon came to her. Espicially crystal and thought back to when she got the Pokemon.

It was Misty's 18th and she was having a small party with some family and friends. This was the last time she had been around Ash. As a gift Professor Oak gave Misty a Water Stone. Misty looked at the stone and smiled "Wow that's interesting." "Ah, that is to used be used with Ash's gift." "Really?" Misty turned to Ash and felt something near her feet. She looked down and saw a small furry brown creature. "Misty this is Crystal. I was hoping you could raise her. She wants to be a Vaporeon and I thought it would be good for a Water Pokémon Master to raise her." Said Ash "Thanks, Ash I'll raise her like you would raise your Pokémon." Said Misty with a tear in her eye "I know you will" Smiled Ash.

After the Pokémon gathered around her Misty told them about the party and that everyone was invited. She told them the Pokémon could go as well. All the Pokémon cheered and went back to the pool except for Crystal. Misty bent down to pet the Pokémon and spoke to the Pokémon. "Ash is having a party for his close friends and each person can have one Pokémon in the house with them while the other Pokémon are in the other house. I was wondering if you would like to be the Pokémon in the house with me." Crystal nods yes "Great plus I know Pikachu would like that." Crystal looks down and blushes. Misty stands up smiling Misty know that Crystal had a crush on Pikachu. It was Pikachu who had saved Crystal when she was an Eevee .

Misty then turned to Daisy "I have to do shopping." Will you help me?" Daisy looked surprised "Why do you need my help?" "Well I have an idea of some gifts but I need help getting a dress for the party" Said Misty. Daisy looked at Misty and smile "You know I know of the prefect dress for you to wear." "Great" said Misty and with that the two walked off discussing the upcoming party. Misty feeling happier then she had felt in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**What to give him?**

**A week before Christmas**

Misty, Daisy and Crystal walked into their living room with a lot of bags. They had just come back from a day of shopping. Both Misty and Daisy were carrying bags and set them on the Coffee table. Crystal was also carrying a small package in her mouth.

Misty sat on the sofa looking exhausted. She hated shopping but having Daisy with her made things easier. Daisy had a perfect dress for Misty to wear at the party. Misty had gotten gifts for the people who were staying at Ash's House and some other people as well. For Daisy Misty had gotten her a necklace she got it when Daisy was distracted. Some of the gifts it the decision was easy Ash's mom she got a nice bottle of perfume, Professor Oak got a new sketch book, Tracey got a new pencil set, May got a new scarf, Max was a book on legendary Pokémon, Dawn got a Piplup hairclip, for the rest of the people since she didn't know them she bought chocolates that were shaped in the form of different Pokémon.

Those were the easy gifts. Even finding the dress was easy and Crystal found a gift for Pikachu. But buying a gift for Ash was hard. She wanted his gift to be special. Daisy knew that Misty was having a hard time and kept giving Misty different ideas but she shot everyone down. Sighing Misty said "I going for a swim." "Okay" said Daisy thinking Misty will come up with something. Five minutes later Misty was on the diving board. She looked down into the pool and made a perfect dive into the pool. After swimming with her Pokémon for a while and forgetting about getting a gift for Ash. Then as Misty was floating in the water her mind wonder but to Ash. She was thinking of all the things Ash had done in his life. Now he was opening up a Battle Facility of his own. She remembered when she was traveling with Ash and Brock well Ash was challenging the Battle Frontier and getting the symbols.

The symbols then it came to Misty. Just then Daisy walked in to see Misty swimming to the edge. "Well, did you come up with an idea?" asked Daisy. "Yep" said Misty "Where are you going?" Daisy asked as Misty got out of the pool. "I'm going to my office I have to call a friend for a favor." Said a smiling happy Misty thinking this is good to be the best Christmas ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**What to Give Her?**

**One Week before Christmas**

Ash, James, Jessie, Meowth, and Pikachu came into Ash's house with loads of bags. The group had just come back from a day of shopping. Ash had gotten almost all the gifts for his friends. Jessie and James had gotten the stuff for the party all the decoration and all the food. They set the bags in the kitchen and Ash and James went to the living room while Jessie made same tea. After Jessie had joined the other two and the Pokémon she sat next to James. James held on to Jessie's hand which you could see a small ring on it. James had asked Jessie to marry him the week before. Ash smiled at them as he watched them.

"So, let's go over the plans." said Ash "The day before the Party we all will decorate the Battle Library and my house. Then late in the afternoon Jesse and my Mother will make the food so everything will be ready for the day." "That sounds good so did you get all the gifts that you needed?" asked James Sighing Ash looked down "Almost, I got gifts for everyone on the list. I got a bracelet for mom, a crystal Poke chess set for Professor Oak, a sketch pad for Tracey, a new bandana for May, a book on rare Pokémon, a new tea set for Brock, a blue and white cap for Dawn, and some small gifts for the other people. Even Pikachu found a gift for a special Pokémon." Said Ash as Pikachu blushed.

"I am just having a problem finding the perfect gift for Misty. I have no idea what to get her." Continued Ash. "Well, I know you'll figure something out." said Meowth. Ash looked up at the others "Thanks you guys I'm going to my office I have some things to go over. I'll see you later." Standing up Ash left to his office in the Battle Library.

A few minutes later Ash walked into his office followed by Pikachu. "I just don't what to get her." "Pikapi pi ka cu"(Ash, You'll find something.) Ash smiles and looks out the window. As he looks out the window he sees his Pokémon either rest, training, or playing a game. He turns around and sees all his badges and trophies. Ash smiles and walks over to the first case on the waal. This had the very first badges at Ash had ever won. As he was looking at the badges his eyes settled on a small blue teardrop shape badge. This was the cascade badge and the badge that Misty gave him. He started to remember the day he got that badge. Seeing the badge Ash then got an idea. "Pikachu I think I just figured out the perfect thing for Misty." smiled Ash. "Pich chu."(It's about time) said a yawning Pikachu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Arrivals**

**Christmas Eve**

It was finally Christmas Eve and in a few hours guest would be arriving. Ash and Pikachu were getting ready for the party in Ash's bedroom. Ash was wearing a suit and with a red tie. He was staring at the mirror trying to do something with his hair. Pikachu was sitting on the bed he had a small black bowtie on. Finally Ash turns around and looks at his best friend. "Well buddy, I think I have to give up on my hair there is nothing that can be done." "Pikapi, cu pika cu pi" (Ash, you look fine.) "Thanks, Pikachu." Ash looks at his watch. "We should get going on meet the other." Pikachu jumps off the bed onto Ash's shoulder. The two head to the living room. The house had been decorated for Christmas everything was colorful and ready for the holiday. In the back of the living room was a ten foot tree which was the only plain thing in the room. While the house was decorated Ash decided that it would be fun to have his friends help him decorated the tree.

Once the two got the living room they come to a small group of people waiting for them. Professor Oak, Tracey, and James were all wearing suit and ties like Ash only with different colored ties. Mrs. Ketchum had on a green dress and Jessie was wearing red dress. Meowth had on a bowtie that was similar to Pikachu. "Well gang, everyone should arrive soon. Thanks for all your help getting things ready. Now I wish for all of you to enjoy the evening and have a good time." Said a smiling Ash. Mrs. Ketchum walked up to him and hugged him "Ash we all are so proud of you. You have done a wonderful job and you should have some fun tonight too." She finished well the others nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door and Scott walked in wearing a suit as while but you could see his Hawaiian shirt under his jacket. "Wow, you all look great if you are all ready lets go wait at the Battle Library for the guest to start arriving." Said Scott. "Agreed lets go" said Ash. Scott stepped aside as the other started to the Battle Library.

In the Battle Library everything was decorated. The whole place was festive. One side of the room had a long table with food and drinks. There was a large stage in the back of the building there was instruments on the stage. Ash had hired a band for the evening. In front of the stage there was an area for people to dance. Then around the area was tables and chairs for people to sit and eat. "Well Ash, things look great." Said Scott. "Thanks, I couldn't have done all this without my friends and family." Replied Ash. "Please, Ash is being modest he did most of the work." Said Professor Oak while the others nodded in agreement. Just then James came up to Ash "Ash people are starting to arrive." "Thanks James well lets get things started."

Soon people were arriving. Most of the Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, and Professors had arrived. They were all talking to each other and talked to the Ash congratulating him. In the beginning of the evening the new gym leader of the Viridian City came. When Ash saw him a smiled crossed his face. This young man like a brother to him his name was Richie. "Ash! yelled Richie. "Richie it's great to see you thanks for come." "Are you kidding I would not missed this for the world." Richie and Ash talked for a while then Ash went to greet more of his friends that arriving.

Ash greeted each of his friends and the person they brought with them. Brock now 31 had brought his wife Battle Frontier Pike Queen Lucy 32. They has met up years earlier again and gotten married not to long afterward. She asked him to marry her. They caught up Brock had opened up a breeding center near the Battle Pike. Next to come was May 22 and with her was Drew 23. They both were top coordinators Drew for Hoenn and May for Johto with them was Dawn 20 and Kenny 20. Dawn worked as a Pokéstylist and Kenny was top coordinator for Kanto. After them Paul 25 and Zoey 24 came Zoey was still top coordinator for Sinnoh and Paul was working with his brother Reggie at the breeding center. Soon to Tracey's happiness his girlfriend Melody arrived she had been traveling around the Orange Islands working on the different legends there. Next to come were May's brother Max 20 and his friend Annie. Max was now Co-Gym Leader with his father. Following him was Barry 24 not one for sitting around for long he was still traveling around the world.

Almost all of Ash's friends were there. Ash was looking around at the party. Ash then spotted Misty's sister Daisy. He walked over to her. "Daisy it's good to see you. How are you?" I'm great, Ash. Misty will be in soon." "Really" smiling a slightly blushing Ash. Daisy saw him blush. Wait until you see her. Just then the front doors outside making Ash turn around.

There at the door stood Misty. She was wearing a powder blue long sleeve floor length dress. Her red hair was down but every strand was in place her hair stopped midway down her back. As Ash saw her a large smile came across his face she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Then he felt the normal pressure on his shoulder lift. Pikachu had jumped down and then Ash saw the reason why next to Misty's feet was a very pretty Vaporeon. Ash knew this had to Crystal to Eevee he gave to her. Ash and Pikachu made his way over to them. When they got to them they stopped. Misty smiled back at Ash then they hugged on walked into the party catching up on the events in their life. They were so interested in catching up with everyone there the two didn't even notice that they were holding each other's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Party**

**Christmas Eve**

The party was going great. Everyone was having a great time. People were in group talking and eating. Some of the couples were dancing. Ash and Pikachu were walking around the place talking to different people. Ash watched as Professors talked to Gym Leaders and breeders talked to Frontier Brains and mixed in the groups he could spot his friends talking to everyone. As he looked around he spotted Misty. She was having a conversation with Sabrina, Candice, Wattson, Cynthia, and Paul. Ash walked past the group and heard the girls praising Misty on how strong Crystal looked. Misty thanked them and smiled at Ash as he passed. Ash then moved on and started a conversation with Max, Annie, Norman, Professors Oak and Elm, and Maylene. Soon Scott walked up to Ash and whispered into his ear. Ash nodded and excused himself to look for Pikachu.

A few minutes later Ash and Scott made their way onto the stage. The band finished the song everyone's attention turned to the people on the stage. Scott walked up to the mike first. "Thank you all for coming. Right now we will answer any questions that you have about the Battle Library. Now I turn the mike to Pallet Town Ash Ketchum." Thanks Scott can we have the first question? Anabel was the first to ask "All of us have a name that goes with are facility what is yours?" Scott stepped forward "Ash will be known as the Battle Teacher." "Ash continued "Scott wanted me to be the Battle Librarian but I didn't want to be laughed at. This is what Scott was doing when he told me that name." People around the room laughed in agreement. The next question came from Max "What are the rules of the Battle Library?" "Ash smiled remembering he owed Max a battle "The rules are you make the rules. You get to chose the Pokémon I use from the ones that I own and you get to set how many and the battle style of the battle." Ash watched Max as he took in the information. Ash knew he was thinking hard about he was going to battle Ash next. Professor Rowan asked Ash the next question "What does the symbol for the Battle Library looked like?" Ash started to answer the question then closed his mouth and looked at Scott confused. Then Ash said something that surprised them all "I do not know what the symbol looks like." People around the room started whispering to each other about this new information. Scott then stepped in "I have decided to hold what the symbol looks like for a reason that will be revealed later." Ash was watching him as he said this Ash then saw something odd as Scott said this. Scott continued by telling everyone to enjoy the rest of the party. Then the band started back up. Ash started off the stage thinking about what he just saw but the thought left him as Max came over to talk to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Gift Exchange**

**Christmas Eve**

Later in the night the party started to slow down. People started to leave once again going up to Ash congratulating him. Soon all that was left was Ash friends. Ash turned to them. "Before we go to the house why not dropped your Pokémon at the Pokémon house and pick one for the evening." Everyone agreed and they were off. The stop at the Pokémon house was great. Everyone was impressed with the place and soon everyone had released their Pokémon and chose a Pokémon to go with them to the main house. As the Pokémon caught up with each other the trainers made their way to the house.

At the house Ash started with a tour and showed everyone their rooms. Everyone settled into their rooms. Misty loved her room Ash had designed this room with her in mind. It had an ocean theme to it. The walls were tan like sand the bed was blue like water. There were shells and pictures of water Pokémon. There was even a small bed for Crystal. After getting settled in the rooms everyone met back in the living room and waited for Ash. Soon he came in carrying a tray with hot chocolate and Pikachu had a tray of cookie. They spent the rest of the night putting decoration and the tree, eating cookies, drinking the hot chocolate, talking, and singing Christmas Corals. When the tree was decorated Ash helped Max with the Jirachi figure that went on the top of the tree.

Then it was time for the gift exchange. People were giving the gifts that they had brought and receiving gifts from other people. Soon everyone was sitting with a small pile of gifts. The gang was enjoying opening the gifts that they all received. They loved all the gifts soon Ash and Misty were down to the last of their gifts which were from each other. Pikachu and Crystal walked over to their trainers. Both had the gifts on, Crystal was wearing a small teardrop pendent that was made out of crystal around her neck and Pikachu had a small lightning bolt around his neck. As the Pokémon settled next to their trainers everyone's attention turned to the two trainers.

Ash was nervous as he watched Misty who was sitting across from him start to unwrap the blue paper from her gift. Misty unwrapped the paper and opened the small box that was in it. She saw a silver chain and in the middle was a blue teardrop shaped pendent. She recognized the shape right away. She looked up at Ash and questioned, "Ash. Is this what I think it is?" Smiling Ash nods "That is the Cascade badge that you gave me all those years ago. I want you to have it it's the most important badge that I have because it was from you." With tears in her Misty stand up and goes over to Ash and hugs him. It was the most thoughtful and beautiful gift she had ever gotten. Ahs help her put the necklace on.

After Misty had settled herself next to Ash he started to open his gift. His gift was wrapped with a gold foil. After he had taken off the wrapped there was a small box similar to Misty. Ash looked at Misty and slowly opened the box inside was something he had never seen before. There was a gold chain and attached to that was what looked like one of the Battle Frontier symbols but one he had never seen before. This symbol was gold like the others but in the center was an opened book. Ash looked up at Misty "Ash, this is the learning symbol. It's your symbol for the Battle Library." "How did you get this?" asked Ash. Misty smiling in the mysterious way "I call Scott and he told we he had not shown you the symbol yet. I asked him if I could get one and make it into something special for you." Ash smiled as he looked down at the symbol this explained what he saw earlier when they asked about the symbol he was sure he saw Scott look at Misty. "Ash turned the hugged Misty and put the necklace around his neck. Ash and Misty rest of the night was spent with everyone talking arms around each other. Soon it was time for everyone to go to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Best Christmas Gift Ever**

**Christmas Day**

Ash had gotten up early. It was Christmas day and he was planning to made breakfast for everyone. Pikachu had gotten up with him. As Ash walked to the kitchen he was thinking about his dreams after he went to sleep they were full of Misty. He could feel the symbol around his neck. As passed the living room he stopped because he heard was the most beautiful sound in the world. He slowly made his way to the door and looked in. Next to the fireplace was Misty and she was singing a song.

Out here in the quiet of the night

Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

I practice all the things that I would say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today would be the day  
But every time, I lose my nerve

I look at you, you look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

Why? Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you, the way I do, can't you see

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

I love you

Ash quietly listened to the song. When she had finished Ash knocked on the door. Misty jumped and looked around. "Sorry I did mean to scare you. I was walking pass and heard you singing. That I beautiful song it sound familiar. Ash says while sitting next to Misty. Blushing Misty looks at him "I would sing that after you and Brock would go to sleep. Ash I wrote that song for you." Ash looked at Misty surprise "You wrote that for me?" Nodding Misty continues "Ash, I love you." They sat in front of the fireplace for a few seconds. Then Ash puts his arms around Misty and kisses her. "Misty I love you too." The two kiss again and sit back watching the fire. At the door was Brock smiling he turned and saw Pikachu and crystal walking with each other he bent down to them "Well you two would you like to help me cook breakfast." The Pokémon nodded. As they walked off the two in the living room were thinking about the gifts of a badge and symbol that got last night and the best Christmas gift them both had just received finally knowing the person they loved love them back. The End

Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I am not a writer but I wanted to try writing this story. I may do more stories later on but not for a while. The song I added is Misty's song it's me favorite song and I decided to add it as well. Thanks again for reading and please review.

Dogtrainer89


End file.
